


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Series: The Rebel King, The Trash Prince, and the Princess [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual John Murphy (The 100), Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Murphy really likes the holidays, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Bellamy, Clarke, and Murphy's first Christmas together.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Series: The Rebel King, The Trash Prince, and the Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

Dating John Murphy and Clarke Griffin has brought a lot of surprises to Bellamy's life.  
Finding out that Clarke had gone from being in med school to being a tattoo artist was one of them.  
The biggest surprise, however, was finding out that John Murphy, who was the epitome of Oscar the Grouch and the Grinch rolled into one, was the biggest Christmas fanatic he had ever met.  
He woke up a few days into November to Clarke nuzzling his neck, Murphy missing from their bed.  
He manages to pry himself out of her grip and she whines sleepily and then scoots into his spot, pulling the blankets tighter over her. Bellamy chuckled and went to find his boyfriend.  
The first thing Bellamy heard as he entered the kitchen were bells and the first thing he saw was his boyfriend, wearing Grinch boxers, dancing to the Christmas music playing from the speakers. Bellamy blinked.  
“What the hell is this?”  
There were plastic skulls on the counter and next to them laid a creepy elf.  


Murphy turns to him and Bellamy couldn't help but burst into laughter at the Santa apron his boyfriend was wearing.  
_“What this? what this? There's magic in the air. What this …."_  
He dances over to Bellamy and held up some mistletoe and Bellamy shakes his head but kisses him anyway.  
"Seriously John, what is all of this?”  
“It’s Christmas.”  
Murphy does jazz hands and Bellamy wants to laugh again at his boyfriend's ridiculous antics.  
“Babe Halloween was only four days away and it's November.”  
“It’s tradition. Christmas music on the radio means its Christmas which means I get to decorate the house. “  
“Since when is this a tradition?”  
“Since always.”  
“Traditions change.”  


Murphy pouts and then he smirks at Bellamy, a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
“Bet I could convince you.”  
Bellamy raises an eyebrow as Murphy turns off the stove.  
“How would you ..”  
He trails off as Murphy back him into the kitchen counter and slides his pants down, as he kneels on the floor.  
Murphy nips at his hips before pulling Bellamy's boxers down and taking him in his mouth.  
Bellamy’s hands hold onto the kitchen counter behind him as Murphy bobs his head up and down, his hand holding Bellamy's hips firmly.  
Bellamy looks down to see Murphy making eye contact and he closes his eyes.  
“Oh god, John.”  
He can just picture his boyfriend smirking and just as Bellamy is getting close, Murphy pulls away an wraps his hands around Bellamy.  
“So about Christmas?”  
“John.”  
Bellamy growls as Murphy uses his hands to stroke him.  
Murphy can tell that Bellamy is on the verge of saying yes so he goes back to using hsi mouth, licking the tip before he takes it in his mouth. A few minutes later Bellamy comes and when Murphy pulls away, Bellamy pulls Murphy up to kiss him hard.  


“Did I convince you?”  
Murphy asks him with a smirk and Bellamy laughs, nodding.  
Murphy beams and he looks like a kid on Christmas morning.  
“Go wake Clarke up so she can help decorate.”  


Bellamy heads back to find Clarke sitting up, undoing her braid and letting her hair fall around her shoulders.  
“We are decorating today.”  
She raises an eyebrow.  
“Didn't think you would agree.”  
"John managed to convince me."  
“Oh, he did? How so?”  
Bellamy can't help but blush and Clarke throws her head back and laugh, body falling back onto the blankets. She's wearing his shirt and a pair of Murphy's Spongebob boxers, with her hair, spread around her on the bed, she has never looked so tempting. He climbs on top of the bed and hovers over and she cups his face, brings him in for a kiss and wraps her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips up and he thrusts back. She then flips them over, her hair falling over them and his hand squeezes her ass before they make their way up he spine, under his shirt and she giggles as she pulls away. He whines and Clarke slides her hands over his chest and presses a quick kiss to his jaw before she rolls off him and off the bed.  
"I'm hungry."  


Bellamy lets her tug him into the kitchen and Clarke lets go of his hand to hop onto the counter and as Murphy loads up the plates, she pulls him towards her casually, her legs catching around his waist to kiss him. Murphy holds out the spatula to Bellamy as he kisses Clarke and he takes it but Bellamy can't resist hitting his boyfriend's Grinch covered ass with it, making the boy pull away form Clarke with a small yelp. Clarke laughs and Bellamy hits her leg with a warning look and Clarke's cheeks flush.  
"Be good princess."  
"Yeah, or Santa won't give you presents."  
Bellamy and Clarke exchange looks and burst into laughter while Murphy grumbles about them being grinches.  
Bellamy pours Clarke her hot chocolate and Clarke lets out a little happy sigh as she brings the cup close to her face, basking in its warmth.  
It's cute and Bellamy can't help but pluck the mug out her hands.  
He ignores her whine as he kisses her.  
"The kitchen is a sacred space!"  
He waves the spatula in the air and Clarke rolls her eyes.  
"This coming from the one who gave our boyfriend a blowjob in exchange for permission to decorate our house for Christmas."  
Murphy points the spatula at her.  
"I'm giving the extra bacon to Bellamy."  
Clarke gasps, one hand over her heart.  
" You wouldn't."  
(He doesn't.)  


They eat the breakfast that Murphy made for them- green chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and then Murphy and Bellamy lug the boxes out of the basement while Clarke tackles the Halloween decorations.  
She's standing on a chair pulling the fake spider webs down, her hips swaying to the _Santa Baby_ when they come back and after Bellamy puts the box on the floor, he can't help but admire the view. It reminds him of the first time he met her.  
Murphy rolls his eyes when he sees that Bellamy is distracted. He won't lie, the view of Clarke's ass is fantastic but they have decorating to do, Bellamy can ogle her later. He leans over to smack the back of his boyfriend's head.  
"Less staring at her ass, more decorating."  
Clarke winks at Bellamy as she climbs down, the web in her hands. She purposely shakes her ass as she bends down to gather the rest of the webs and Bellamy groans. His girlfriend and his boyfriend will be the death of him.  


They manage to strip the house off all things Halloween in an hour and then Murphy puts them to work.  
Clarke is detangling lights, while Bellamy puts up the tree, he was surprised that Murphy didn't insist on an actual tree and when he asked Clarke had burst into laughter while he grumbles something pine needles.  
While Clarke and Bellamy focus on their tasks, Murphy is putting Chrimast knick-knacks around the house- hanging a wreath on the door, mistletoe on the doorways, and bells on the bathroom handle. He exchanges the bathroom towels for red and green towels and to Bellamy's dismay, Murphy places the creepy elf on his bookshelf. 

* * *

Watching Murphy get the house into the Christmas spirit brings a smile to Bellamy's face. He has never seen his boyfriend so cheery.  
He’s directing Clarke where to put the ornaments on the tree and there is Christmas music blasting.  
It’s chaotic but Bellamy loves it.  
Clarke has her hair tied up as she stands on the ladder, her hips moving into to the music, ponytail bouncing, as she hangs up the ornaments and Bellamy has to weave around her to put the lights on the tree.  
The ornaments were a mixture of his, Clarke's, and Murphy's.  
There are fancy gold ornaments and a mixture of DIY ornaments, and a few ornament pictures of when they ere al kids.  
There is ever a spider ornament that Miller got them made when they all moved that when both Clarke and Murphy saw it insisted that Bellamy be the one to hang it up.

Bellamy doesn't understand why Murphy, who is taller than Clarke, isn't the one standing on the ladder hanging up the ornaments until he notices where Murphy's eyes are. Clarke was still in their clothes and every time she stretches up to hang an ornament, the shirt goes up revealing a lot of her creamy skin.  
This time its Bellamy who smacks the back of his boyfriend's head. Murphy gives him a look and then he moves toward and grabs Bellamy's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss, hard, swiping his tongue until Bellamy opens his mouth.  
Murphy moves his hands to squeeze Bellamy's ass as he pushes his hips towards Bellamy's.  
They are interrupted by Clarke clearing her throat.  
"Thought we were busy?"  
Ome hand in holding onto the ladder and the other is under Murphy's shorts, Bellamy's dress is unbuttoned revealing the fact that she's not wearing a bra.  
"I think we can make time for a break."  
Clarke shrugs and removes her fingers and taps one against her lips and shrugs.  
"I think we should finish decorating."  
She turns around and sticks her ass out.  
If Bellamy wasn't so turned on, he would be worried about her falling.  
They exchange a smirk and on both of them raise a hand to smack her ass.  
Clarke nearly falls off the ladder and lets out a moan and both boys apologize but her eyes are dark and she winks at them as she slowly removes Bellamy's shirt.  
"Princess."  
Clarke shivers as Bellamy's growl and she scrambles down the ladder.  
Murphy kisses her hard, his hands dipping under the waistband of his shorts as he pulls them down on her hips until they drop to the floor where Bellamy is already kneeling, waiting and he lifts her legs up to remove them from around her ankles. She stands naked in front of them, nothing but a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips.  
"Beautiful princess."  
Clarke doesn't get to respond because Bellamy is already throwing a leg over his shoulder and Murphy is behind her, holding her weight and playing with her breasts while Bellamy eats her out. It's not long before she comes with a loud cry, one hand in Bellamy's curls, the other one in Murphy's hair as he bites on her shoulder.  
Clarke lays back on the couch while Bellamy takes care of Murphy with his mouth and it's not long before Clarke joins back in, loving the sounds Murphy makes as she and Bellamy tease him. Soon after that, she's riding Bellamy while Murphy presses against her back, leaning over to kiss Bellamy, it's sloppy and Clarke laughs. She loves them.  


They end up falling into a tangle of limbs on the floor, on top of what is supposed to be the tree skirt. As Bellamy lays on his back Clarke curled into his arms and Murphy is on his other side. Bellamy smiles. He’s happy, so happy.  
“Can we just stay here for a bit?”  
Murphy reaches for the blanket on the sofa and throws it over them.  
“I like that.”  
Murphy presses a kiss to Bellamy's shoulder as Clarke closes her eyes. The three of them fall asleep. 

* * *

When Bellamy reaches for the radio and Christmas music begins to play Miller groans. There is only one explanation for this.  
“What have they done to you? It’s barely November.”  
Bellamy ignores his partner thinking about how Murphy and Clarke has cornered him under the mistletoe when he got home last night and of the snowman pancakes Murphy made for him.  
Early Christmas, while annoying, did have its perks.  
“Blame John.”  
“Murphy? The same Murphy who drinks whiskey from the bottle? The same Murphy who literally is a Grinch.”  
Bellamy laughs.  
“The very same. Our house is already decorated.”

* * *

Having the biggest house means they host Thanksgiving.  
Murphy is in his element cooking the turkey and making mash potatoes and rice and ham as Clarke makes a pie and some cookies. When Bellamy gets home they usher him into the shower but not before he kisses the speck of flour on her nose and pulls Murphy under the mistletoe.  
When he come back in jeans and a button-up shirt, the sleeves pushed up, Clarke's eyes darken and she looks at Murphy.  
“What time is everyone coming?”  
“Half an hour.”  
“We have time.”  
Bellamy chuckles.“Not for what I want to do.”  
Clarke pouts.  
“You are not playing fair.”  
Bellamy tugs on her ponytail.  
“Go get changed.”  


Clarke jumps into the shower and Bellamy sets the table.  
Clarke comes back in a tight light blue sweater with a low neckline, that hugs her curves, makes her boobs pop, and a low back with a red ribbon that trails down her back and when Bellamy sees the moles on her back, as the ribbon moves he licks his lips.  
Murphy has the same reaction.  
“You are trying to kill us.”  
She props herself onto the counter and crosses her ankles.  
“Nope, this is payback." She pops the p. The two boys gulp. 

Despite the fact that their friends are over for dinner, Clarke plays dirty. She drinks wine and giggles and presses kisses onto her boyfriends' lips whenever she sees them under the mistletoe. She pats Murphy's ass as he walks by and she nuzzles Bellamy's neck when she hugs him from behind.  
Bellamy is listening to Jasper when she leans in to whisper into his ear.  
"I'm not wearing panties."  
Bellamy chokes on his beer and Murphy hits his back and Clarke laugh and heads off to talk to Harper and Monty.  
Octavia scrunches her nose.  
"Gross, can you three keep it in your pants for a few more hours."  


"She's going to murder us."  
Murphy mutters into Bellamy's ear she sends them a snap from the bathroom, fingers in her mouth with the caption:  
_I want you to stuff me like a turkey_  
They get another picture of Clarke, one hand propped on the counter so her ass sticks out, jeans pulled done and a red plug (that matches the ribbon on her sweater) in her ass.  


They eat, both aware of Clarke sitting in between them, blue eyes wide as she makes conversation with Octavia who is across from her.  
The blue Christmas lights hanging from the windows reflects on her skin and she looks, even more, prettier than usual.  
Her cheeks are flushed from the wine and she smiles as Miller teases them for having their house decorated for Christmas.  
Murphy starts arguing with Miller about how Thanksgiving is a part of the Christmas season while Miller insists that it's a separate season. The others jump in with their opinions.  


After dinner, they all sit down for a game of Cards Against Humanity. Clarke sits on the couch in Murphy's lap, toes tucked under Bellamy's legs. She nuzzles Murphy's neck as she wiggles her toes and Bellamy squeezes her ankle in a warning. Clarke stops only because she suddenly is aware of big Bellamy's hands are and how small her ankle is. She leans in to whisper her realization to Murphy and how she can't wait for everyone to leave.  
Murphy slides his hand on her back and down her spine as he rubs circles on her skin and in between rounds Murphy whispers exactly what he is going to do to her and what Bellamy will be doing.  
Bellamy sees the flush on Clarke's face and he starts to move his hand up and down her leg.  


Needless to say none of them win the game, too busy distracting the other.  
Roan wins th game and then Josephine jumps up and has everyone pick names for secret Santa. Bellamy gets Josephine, Murphy gets Jasper and Clarke gets Shaw. Everyone packs up the leftovers and within ten minutes they are out the door, the sexual tension between the three hosts, in the air.  


As soon as the door is closed behind them, Bellamy is sliding the lock into place as Murphy presses her against the wall, kissing her and squeezing her ass and Clarke moans. Murphy pulls away from her to kiss Bellamy as Bellamy's hand rubs Clarke through the front of her jeans her and she stutters out "Bell...". Her eyes fluttering and Murphy takes advantage of that to let his hand trail up her back. He pulls at the ribbon and the front of her shirt drops and Clarke's breasts come into view and both boys pull away to look at her.  
Bellamy licks his lips before he takes one nipple into his mouth and Clarke lets out a gasp. Murphy has her other breast in his hand, squeezing it.  


They switch positions with Bellamy groping her and Murphy sucking and Clarke is thrusting her hips.  
She can feel how wet her jeans are and Bellamy keeps rubbing, a smirk on his face.  
"She's so wet, John."  
With that, he drops his knees to peel Clarke's pants off her. Bellamy blows air and Clarke whines, her hips thrusting up and he laughs.  
"Think she's ready."  
Murphy picks her up and carries her to the table and both boys look at her as she squirms.  
Needless to say they make good on Clarke's wish of them stuffing her like a turkey.  


* * *

Bellamy comes home late one night to find Clarke on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.  
He's tired but she looks sad, sitting on the couch.  
"Clarke."  
She looks up eyes red.  
"Where's John?"  
"Sleeping, I didn' want to wake him up."  
Bellamy sits next to her and she curls into the crook on his arm and lays her head on his shoulder.  


"My dad loved Christmas. He used to go all out. He was never one for big parties, he liked smaller intimate gatherings. My mom, however, she's rich and always has a Christmas ball. I haven't really seen her, not since dad died. All we do is fight. She called me today, she found out that we were dating and told me to break up with you. Said that if I kept up with you two then I wasn't her daughter. Said she preferred me with Lexa because at least Lexa was a blue-blood like me."  
Bellamy isn't sure what to say.  
He knows that they don't have a good relationship, with Abby calling her once for her birthday.  
"I'm happy. So happy, you and John make me so happy and I wish she could see that, see how happy I am, I haven't been this happy in a long time. But all she cares is what others will think. Like they have a say in my relationship and it makes me mad."  
Bellamy grabs the mug and places it on the table before he pulls her onto his lap. He rubs her back as she cries silently into his neck.  
"I love you so much, princess."  
"Why doesn't she love me? Why can't she be happy for me?"  


She falls asleep in his arms and he carries her to bed, placing her in between and Murphy.  
The taller boy pulls Clarke closer and she nuzzles his neck. Bellamy presses a kiss to Clarke's shoulder as he slides in behind her.  
He loves her, both of them.  
They are his family.

* * *

Murphy insists that they take Christmas pictures.  
Bellamy is not too happy with the Santa hat that Murphy wants to put on his head so he switches with Clarke and gets her antlers. She's wearing a red dress and both he and Murphy are wearing green sweaters. Emori laughs and directs them into various poses.  
Clarke on their laps.  
Them hugging with the tree in the background.  
The two of them sitting on Clarke's lap.  
His favorite one is of them and Murphy kissing Clarke's cheeks.  
The next day Murphy sits down at the table with three address books, ready to send pictures out. (He takes great delight sending one to Abby with a personal note to fuck off.)  


* * *

Bellamy comes home to find Muprhy in a baking frenzy.  
"John?"  
The taller man says nothing but Bellamy gets changed and then comes back and rolls up his sleeves and helps his boyfriend.  
There are cupcakes cooling on the counter while Bellamy is dyeing the frosting red and green while Murphy is making the dough for sugar cookies. They work in silence.  


"My ma called, she wanted money again. She needs some cause she and her boyfriend want to get high."  
It had come as surprise when one of the women he had arrested had asked for a phone call and his boyfriend being the one to bail her out.  
"I just don't get it, she couldn't afford to get me new shoes for school but she can afford to get high every weekend. It's different when we get high with Jasper and Monty. But my ma, she was just too much. She was always angry and yelling calling me ungrateful. Some days it was safer to sleep on a park bench or crash at school than to stay home. And I feel bad, I keep saying its the last time, the last tiem I bail her out, the last time I care, but then she gets mad saying that dad dying is my fault and then I think about how she's my ma, she's family. She is all I have."  
Bellamy stops mixing and he pulls Murphy towards him tightly.  
"Stop, John. Listen to me. You are my family. Clarke and I are your family, Emori, Raven, O, Miller they are all your family." Murphy nods.  
"You are my family."  
"What happened to your dad was not your fault. "  
Bellamy drags his boyfriend to bed and he presses kisses onto Murphy's shoulder as they cuddle.  
When Clarke comes back, she joins them cuddling Murphy from his other side.

It doesn't happen often but every now and there is a case that hits Bellamy hard. This particular case is one of them. This case has an unhappy ending and Bellamy is a mess.  
When he trudges through the door Clarke and Murphy are waiting for him. Clarke presses a soft kiss to his lips as she unzips his jacket and Murphy is behind them pulling it off gently. They help him out of his uniform and they stand in the shower rubbing soap on his shoulders and shampoo in his hair. They press kisses to his back and mummer softly to him as he cries.  
Bellamy sleeps between, his arm around Clarke, Murphy pressed against his back. When he wakes up from a nightmare, screaming with tears coming down his face, they are there to soothe him. Murphy makes him hot chocolate and Clarke sings quietly until he settles down.  


* * *

When Murphy tells her his idea for Bellamy's Christmas present she's hesitant. But after much thought and Murphy's puppy eyes she had agreed.  
They follow the teenage girl into the shelter and Murphy makes a beeline for the puppies, he's more of a cat person but Murphy has a soft spot for any type of baby animal.  
A golden retriever catches her eye and she kneels down to offer her palm and the dog, Picasso licks her palm eagerly.  
"Clarke!"  
She gives Picasso one final pat and he whimpers but she goes to Murphy who is pointing to a german shepherd.  
_Athena_  
She's perfect for Bellamy but Clarke's mind is on Picasso.  
They agree to come back in a few days to pick up Athena and then Murphy pulls the teenage aside and ask for the papers for Picasso.  


* * *

Three days before Christmas, they go to see the Christmas lights.  
Bellamy has never seen Murphy so excited.  
He is wearing reindeer antlers, an oversized scarf is wrapped around him per Clarke's orders. Bellamy is wearing matching antlers and gloves and woolen socks. In his opinion, it is way too cold to go see lights but Murphy had been wanting to go and he didn't want to disappoint his Christmas elf of a boyfriend. Clarke also had matching antlers but she looks warm in her clothes.  


When they pull up to the zoo, Bellamy's jaw drops.  
"We are going to the zoo?"  
Clarke laughs.  
"Have you never seen the lights at the zoo?"  
He is in awe.  
"I never knew they had this."  
Clarke feels a tug at her heart and she links her arms with Bellamy as they follow Murphy.  
The three of them walk arm in arm, laughing and talking as they walk around in the zoo. They stick to the less crowded parts of the zoo and while there are not as many lights the displays are still gorgeous.  
Eventually, Clarke breaks away from them and Bellamy watches her walk ahead of them, head tilted back as they walk through a tunnel of lights that flicker in time to the songs that are playing. She turns around to look at them at one point and his breath catches in his throat.  
Clarke has always been gorgeous but in that second she looks magical. Lights flicker around her and her nose is pink and the blue winter jacket reminds him of her eyes.  
He turns to look at Murphy who is smiling at Clarke.  
"Hey, John."  
Murphy turns to look at him and Bellamy pulls his hands away to cups his boyfriend's face, he runs his thumb over the boy's cheekbones before he leans in for a soft kiss.  
When he pulls away, Murphy looks at him, a soft smile on his face.  
"What was that for?"  
He sounds like he can't believe that Bellamy just kissed him out of the blue.  
It's endearing every time he does it.  
"Cause I love you."  


They keep wandering around, Clarke ahead of them lost in her own world and at one point Murphy breaks away from him to spin Clarke around and when he dips her she laughs. He brings her back up and Bellamy watches as they kiss each other.  


Murphy leaves to buy some hot chocolate for them and Clarke cuddles into his arms, shivering, her hands slipping insider his pockets. She looks up at him and Bellamy can't help but kiss her nose and she lets out a soft giggle.  
She rises to her tiptoes to give him a light kiss and he rubs his nose against hers before pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
Murphy comes back with their drinks and they keep walking around.  


* * *

Bellmay groans as Murphy pull on his arm.  
“John it's early.”  
Clarke groans and she nuzzles Bellamy's back, her arms tightening around him.  
“I swear John it there isn't any coffee.”  
“Made hot chocolate.”  
Clarke groans but she climb out of bed a few minutes later and Bellamy reaches for her a whine in his throat at the loss of her body heat.  
He thought he wouldn't have to wake up early for Christmas until they have kids. 

He opens his eyes to look at them.  
Murphy's in Snoopy pajama pants and Clarke slides on a shirt.  
"Looks like someone doenst want to open presents"  
Bellamy throws a pillow at Murphy's head.  
Clarke smirks.  
"What a shame."  
She leans back against Murphy's chest and Bellamy watches as Murphy slides his hand down and Clarke lifts her shirt up, one hand on her breast and Bellamy sees hos Clarke's eyes flutter shut as Murphy's fingers slip in and out of hr.  
Bellamy rolls his eyes, a smile on his face as he gets out of bed and gestures for them to come closer.  
He waits until Clarke is close before he pulls Murphy's finger to lick them clean.  
Murphy shoves him and Bellamy falls back onto the bed and he helps Clarke straddle Bellamy's face. Clarke rocks her hips against his face, hands clenching the headboard, moans coming out of her mouth the closer she gets while Murphy takes care of Bellamy, his mouth taking Bellamy in deep.  
It's a great start to an early Christmas morning. They end up staying in bed for another two hours and then Murphy orders them all out for breakfast. They eat all their breakfast before Clarke drags them into the shower.  


Finally, they end up opening presents, because Murphy couldn't wait any longer.  


Murphy runs his hand over the cover of the book and looks at Clarke.  
"This is amazing."  
Clarke had gotten him a cookbook signed by the author. She also got him his own book, with some recipes written there.  
For Bellamy,she also got him a book but he froze once he opened it. It was his stories, she had taken his stories and drawn picture to them.  
Bellamy felt bad because he had gotten Clarke various art supplies but when Clarke saw them she kisses him hard because it was a sign that he loves her and respects her career. Murphy also loved the pajama pants and various fun boxers that Bellamy got him. He was excited about wearing the spongebob.  
Of course, Murphy blows them out of the waters when he opens the front door and a streak of black runs towards them followed by a streak of gold. Bellamy laughs when the puppy scrambled onto his lap to lick his face. Her collar says _Athena_. Clarke is hugging Picasso.  
"You got us dogs?" Murphy scratches the back of his neck.  
"You mentioned how you always wanted one but couldn't afford one and well Clarke came with me and her dog seemed to really like her and I like seeing you two smile.  
Clarke dives to hug him and Bellamy pulls him in for a kiss.  
"I love you John."  


Clarke falls asleep om the couch, her head in Murphy’s lap, feet in his. Picasso and Athena are all curled up asleep. There's a holiday movie playing on the TV that Murphy is really into and Bellamy can't think of a better way to spend Christmas than with the two people he loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> No one say anything that it's way past the holiday season. I've been working in this since Dec.  
> I'm sort of a ot3 kick and a holiday kick and while I know this is not people's favorites ot3, thank you for reading.


End file.
